gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Liberty City Triads (GTA IV era)
Mob or Gang? So are these guys a mob or a street gang? HuangLee 17:39, 31 January 2009 (UTC) :I think they would be more of a mob then a street gang. Chimpso 08:52, 26 July 2009 (UTC) The Triads are a acient criminal organization they are no where near a street gang (Strangle hold) Relevance? The opening sentence of this article strikes me as irrelevant, opinions? Ess-Tee 12:02, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :I agree, it doesn't really matter where the name came from, what matters is info about their appearance in the game. Maybe the Triads disambig page can have that information? Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 09:09, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Condensing the Article I think this article contains too much information about Chinatown Wars, so much in fact that it's basicly just a summary of the whole game!! The article on The Lost doesn't contain a complete summary of the events in The Lost and Damned so why should an article about the Algonquin Triads contain a summary of Chinatown Wars!?? --MOB-4-Life 01:43, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :You can place a template up there if you want someone to clean it up.--'Spaceeinstein' 06:01, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah sorry I wasn't sure how to do that. I also thought it'd be best to open it up for discussion before I made any drastic changes --MOB-4-Life 14:56, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :Maybe we can discuss their involvement with the "cursed" Heroin. ChanJaoming :::You can always make any changes, even drastic ones. If the changes are not for the better, then we can discuss on how to improve on it.--'Spaceeinstein' 18:56, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Article name The name "Algonquin Triads" isn't correct as they also walk around in Cerveza Heights, which is in Dukes. Wouldn't it be better to move this article to "Liberty City Triads in GTA IV Era" and the current Liberty City Triads article to "Liberty City Triads in GTA III Era"? -- Master Sima Yi 20:06, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :May be just "Triads in GTA IV Era"? There are no more triads in this era, except Liberty City's.Orto Dogge 20:12, April 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Correction: we don't know of any other Triads (yet) :P. There might be Triads in other cities as well, but we don't know as we've only seen Liberty City and Alderney State. -- Master Sima Yi 20:44, April 30, 2010 (UTC) ::If we can correct something now, we'll be possible to correct something in future, if we'll figure something out about other triads. --Orto Dogge 20:51, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Maybe just add the info from this page to the Liberty City Triads page under the sub-heading Liberty City Triads in GTA IV Era --MOB-4-Life 23:10, April 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::On second thought, there are more Triads. The Triads in China, of course. -- Master Sima Yi 10:20, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::We haven't got any information about China in GTA world and about Triads there. So, only triads in GTA IV era is Algonquin Triads and we can call them just "GTA IV Era Triads". --Orto Dogge 10:24, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Go buy GTA Chinatown Wars, since I am under the impression that you don't have it. -- Master Sima Yi 11:35, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Thanks for the advice, I've already played CW. There is no information about triads in China, except unnamed Mr. Lee, who lived in Hong Cong. And we haven't got article about triads in China too. So if you care about name of the article so much, we can just rename it to "Triads in GTA IV era" and point to the obvious fact of roots of Liberty City triads in China. --Orto Dogge 11:50, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::You mean Kowloon, not Hong Kong. The original Triads are based there. But whatever, I don't care. As long as it's not named "Algonquin Triads". -- Master Sima Yi 11:54, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Another suggestion. "Liberty City Triads in GTA IV Era" is too long, as with its GTA III Era equivalent. I'd rather rename the current Liberty City Triads to "Portland (Island) Triads" then rename this article to "Liberty City Triads", so as to include Cerveza Heights. Thoughts? Masterpogihaha 12:20, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, pretty good. Portland Triads and Liberty City Triads absolutely good for me. --Orto Dogge 12:26, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Works for me as well. -- Master Sima Yi 12:56, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey, fanats of the Triads! How about we rename this article into Liberty City Tongs? Because whole organisation consists from little families/tongs. --Orto Dogge 16:27, May 4, 2010 (UTC) I don't think that's right. In CW they are dubbed simply 'Triads'. Tongs are only mentioned several times by Zhou. And about the article names - to my mind 'Liberty City Triads (GTA III era)' and 'Liberty City Triads (GTA IV era)' are the most suitable. (AlSar) :::I still think there should be one page called Liberty City Triads with seperate sections for GTA III Era and GTA IV Era like the Russian Mafia Page. --MOB-4-Life 22:12, May 13, 2010 (UTC) ::: ::: ::: Small Page ::: :::That is a small page ::: :::Billyshoe99 I'm Chinese, native to all my life and represent the real New York City. According to Liberty City, we have our 'hood' in Chinatown, Algonquin and Cerveza Heights, Dukes. In the real NYC, yes, we do have Chinatown obviously and Flushing, Queens counterpart. We also have territory of Chinese community in Sunset and Bensonhurst Brooklyn, in Liberty City it would be around the Hove Beach area. Tongs are Chinese that are born here, Triads are born in our native land back home East. We need to change to Liberty City Triads. ^what is this i dont even^ Maxaxle 23:35, October 13, 2010 (UTC) If it's of any help, in the LCPD Database, GTA Chinatown characters are mentioned as being part of the "Liberty City Triad Organization". Bluesboyjr 12:51, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah that's a pretty solid fact which indicates the Organization are called the Liberty City Triads. Therefore the name of this article should be changed to reflect that. --MOB-4-Life 23:31, October 7, 2010 (UTC) It's really obvious that it should be the Liberty City Triads, as Algoquin is not the area they are seen walking around, or the territory they "own". Maxaxle 23:35, October 13, 2010 (UTC) I'm in agreement with everyone who says they should be named Liberty City Triads, since they have large turf there and are called this in LCPD Database. By the way (at Master Sima Yi) Kowloon is in Hong Kong, so the Lee family does originate from there. LyHungViet, January 9, 10:29, 2011.